yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine's discussion with Jafar/An old man explains/Proud of Your Boy
Here is how Aladdin, Mickey Mouse, and his friends heard about the Cave of Wonders in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Meanwhile, Jafar was emerging from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. Jasmine: Jafar?! Jafar: Oh, Princess. He slams it shut, pinning Iago inside the door frame. Iago: (whispers) Jafar, I'm stuck! Jafar: How may I be of service to you? Jasmine: The guards just took a boy and his friends from the market, on your orders. Jafar: Your father’s charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. They were criminals. Jasmine: What were their crime? Iago: I can’t breathe, Jafar! Jafar: Why, kidnapping the princess, of course. Iago: Look, if you could just...(as Jafar kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut) Wow, that hurt! Jasmine: They didn’t kidnap me! I ran away! Jafar: (walking away as if shocked) Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known. Jasmine: What do you mean? Jafar: Sadly, their sentences has already been carried out. Jasmine: What sentence? Jafar: (with a sinister tone) Death. (as Jasmine gasps) By beheading. Jasmine: No! (collapses to the floor) Jafar: I am exceedingly sorry, Princess. Jasmine: How could you? (runs from the room crying) Iago finally makes it out through the door, and flies up and lands on Jafar’s shoulder, coughing. Iago: So, how did it go? Jafar: I think she took it rather well. Then, they both get a sinister smile on their faces. That night, Jasmine was crying at the edge of the fountain. Rajah comes over to comfort her as she pets him. Jasmine: It’s all my fault, Rajah. I didn’t even know their names. Sylvia Marpole: Poor Jasmine. Maid Marian: I sure hope Mickey and the others are alright. So, they had to come up with a plan to rescue Mickey and the others as they keep watch. Meanwhile in the prison, Aladdin, Mickey, and the others has been imprisoned in the Royal Dungeon. Aladdin: She was the princess. I can’t believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her. Mickey Mouse: How'd she even do that? Terra: I don't know, Mickey, she has her disguise like a peseant girl. Just then, Abu appears at the window at the top of the dungeon. Abu: (from a distance) Yoo hoo! Aladdin? Hello! Aladdin: Abu! Down here! So, Abu came climbing down to see him, Mickey, and his friends. Aladdin: Hey, c’mon, help me outta these. Abu stops, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the princess. Aladdin: Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it. Abu: (jumps up on Aladdin’s shoulders and pulls a small set of tools out of his pocket) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aladdin: Don’t worry, Abu. I’ll never see her again. I’m a street rat, remember, and there’s a law. She’s gotta marry a prince. (as Abu inally frees his hands) She deserves a prince. Abu: Ta da! (as he started freeing Mickey and his friends) Mickey Mouse: Are you alright, Aladdin? Aladdin: I’m fine, Mickey. It's just that I feel like a fool. Just then, they heard an old laugh as if someone was in jail with them. The Old Man: You’re only a fool if you give up, Boy. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Who're you? The Old Man: A lowly prisoner, like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more. Aladdin: We're listening. The Old Man: There is a cave, Boy, a Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I’d wager. Iago: (sticks his head out of Jafar's "old man" disguise) Jafar, can you hurry it up? I’m dyin’ in here. (squawking as he got hit) Aladdin: But the law says that only a prince can... The Old Man: You’ve heard of the golden rule, haven’t you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules. (grins, showing a hideously bad mouth wheezing laugh) Gyro Gearloose: So, why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us? The Old Man: I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back along with a group of misfits like them to go in after it. Aladdin: Uh, one problem. It’s out there. We’re in here. The Old Man: (walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit) Uh-uh. Things aren’t always what they seem. So... do we have a deal? As Aladdin looks at Abu, who shrugs his shoulders, then Mickey and his friends. Abu: Oh, I don’t know. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I can see where this is going. Back at the marketplace at Zena's home, she was worried sick about Aladdin. Zena: And you took that deal along with your friends!? Aladdin: Sorry, Ma, I thought I could bring back any treasure for us. Zena: (sighed) Aladdin, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm gonna have to ask you to sell this engagement ring. Aladdin: (realizing) But why, Ma? Dad gave you this ring a long time ago. Zena: Because he's gone, I can't stand living in the past just thinking about him. Aladdin: Ma, no. Zena: (giving the ring) There isn't any choice, you have to pay for the caused trouble you owe Agrabah. Just as she was working on tending to make more rugs, Mickey, his friends, and Abu came to Aladdin. Mickey Mouse: Are you okay, Aladdin? Aladdin: Yeah, I'll be okay, Mickey. It's just that... I was hoping that someday, things will change. We’ll be rich and live in a palace and never have anymore problems. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, I didn't realize how desperate you and your mother were. Aladdin: Yeah. But mostly, I'd hope I'd make my mother proud of me for who I am. Proud of your boy I'll make you proud of your boy Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma You're in for a pleasant surprise I've wasted time. I've wasted me. So say I'm slow for my age A late bloomer, Okay, I agree That I've been one rotten kid Some son, some pride and some joy But I'll get over these lousin' up Messin' up, screwin' up times You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part. Someone's gonna make good Cross his stupid heart Make good and finally make you Proud of your boy Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer You won't get a fight here, no ma'am Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good But that couldn't be all that I am Water flows under the bridge Let it pass, let it go There's no good reason that you should believe me Not yet, I know, but Someday and soon I'll make you proud of your boy Though I can't make myself taller Or smarter or handsome or wise I'll do my best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you Mom, I will try to Try hard to make you Proud of your boy As Aladdin returned the ring to Zena, Launchpad, Dijon, and Abu shed tears as Aladdin kissed his mother's cheek. As for Goofy, he was crying the most as he used Scrooge McDuck's Hankerchief as a tissue. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225